


Take Off Mine Edge

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Missing Scene, Other, References to Shakespeare, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: After Aziraphale returns from Edinburgh, sore and exhausted, Crowley spoils him with a good rub and good news about Hamlet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	Take Off Mine Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful and talented Shay_Moonsilk! Happy graduation! I wish you all the best!!

Aziraphale returned to his inn lodgings and flopped onto the lumpy bed with a groan. He’d stripped down to his linen drawers, dropping his dusty, horse-stinking clothes in a heap on the floor, too exhausted to bother with them just yet. He’d scrub or miracle them clean later. He relaxed, letting his sore body sink into the straw mattress with a sigh, relieved to be back from Edinburgh at last. He was just about to drift off when there was a sharp rap on the door. Aziraphale huffed, intending to ignore it, but the knock came again, more persistent this time and accompanied by a soft call of, “Angel?”

 _Oh_. Aziraphale hadn’t expected Crowley to drop by so soon.

“Come in,” he replied without thinking, remembering a moment too late that he wasn’t dressed. With a blush, he pushed himself to sitting, hurriedly gathering the blanket over his legs and up to his waist.

He shouldn’t be embarrassed, really. For Heaven’s sake, Crowley had seen him naked before, and not only during those few times they’d _accidentally_ coupled.

The door unlocked, and Crowley stepped in, stopping short when he saw Aziraphale’s bare torso. “Oh, sorry,” he muttered, ears turning pink. He was still sporting the little goatee that Aziraphale would never admit he found endearing. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. Didn’t think you ever actually slept.”

“Sometimes I do,” Aziraphale sniped back, feeling unreasonably petulant.

It wasn’t Crowley’s fault that Aziraphale had lost the coin toss, but the angel’s entire body was aching from the horse, and the weather up there had been miserable. It had been more work than he’d expected, and he was feeling rather pouty about the whole thing - Arrangement and all.

“Sorry!” Crowley said, raising his hands sheepishly. “I’ll let you rest, then. I just wanted to tell you how well _Hamlet_ has been doing.”

That perked Aziraphale’s spirits right up, his heart fluttering as a silly grin spread across his face. “Oh! Oh, really, Crowley? How wonderful! Thank you!”

“Yeah, well,” Crowley rubbed at his nose. “It was nothing. Just a little favor, you know.”

“Well, I really do appreciate it. I’m sorry for being so rude just now, but I’m simply exhausted. And terribly sore.”

“Edinburgh was that bad, huh?”

“A complete nightmare!”

Crowley gave him a sly smile. “Lie down on your front and relax. You can tell me all about it.”

Aziraphale looked uncertain, but obeyed, eager to lie back down. Crowley knelt on the bed beside him and placed his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the stiff muscles.

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open and a very un-angelic moan slipped from his lips. He couldn’t help it — Crowley’s hands were _heavenly_. His fingers were strong and warm as he continued to massage, soothing the tightness in Aziraphale’s back while the angel complained about his trip between sighs and grunts of appreciation.

Aziraphale finished airing his grievances as Crowley rolled his knuckles along his spine, which was absolute bliss. “Ohhhh, Crowley, that’s wonderful. Where did you learn to do this?”

“Hmm? Oh, somewhere in China, I think. Ages ago. Works great for temptations.”

“I can imagine,” Aziraphale said, blushing. He squirmed a bit as Crowley’s hands moved lower.

“Um, sorry,” Crowley said, hesitating, “But do you mind ... if I do your arse?” Aziraphale’s pulse spiked, but Crowley quickly corrected himself, “Er, I mean, that is — massage the bottom parts. The, um, the buttocks. Over your linens, of course ...” he was babbling, and Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle, relieved that they were _both_ embarrassed, at least.

“Please. You said it yourself - horses are tough on the buttocks. And they really are!”

“Quite right,” Crowley said, his grin audible.

The pressure from his thumbs felt amazing against Aziraphale’s aching backside. Crowley swung a leg over, straddling the angel’s thighs and continuing to rub. A delightful tingle shot up Aziraphale’s spine at the solid weight of Crowley’s body atop him.

“Tell me about Hamlet,” Aziraphale asked, a bit breathy, eager for some distraction from Crowley’s talented, tempting hands.

“Oh, every performance now has a packed house. There’s not a dry eye in the place by the end. Thunderous applause. Etcetera. A major success, if I do say so myself.”

Aziraphale smiled. “How about you? Do _you_ like it?”

“Wellllll,” Crowley hedged. “It’s not so bad for such a gloomy story. I suppose some parts are even a little bit sexy.”

“O-oh?” Aziraphale’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, feeling rather warm despite the cool temperature in the room. “Is that so?”

Crowley bent forward, pressing himself against Aziraphale’s bare back to murmur into his ear, “ _Get thee to a nunnery_!”

Aziraphale gasped, lust spiking in his belly. Crowley licked the shell of his ear, nipped at the lobe, and trailed kisses down his neck while he spoke the lines Aziraphale knew by heart. “ _You jig and amble, and you lisp, you nickname God’s creatures and make your wantonness your ignorance._ ”

“Oh, _Crowley_ … so you _were_ paying attention … ” Aziraphale was practically panting, and he surreptitiously ground against the bed, his cock already hard and twitching.

 _"To a nunnery, go!_ ”

Aziraphale failed to catch a whine at the back of his throat as Crowley nibbled at his nape. “Roll onto your front, Angel.”

Aziraphale did, erection tenting his linen underclothes.

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh!” His lips twisted into a roguish grin. “Not what I was expecting.”

“What!?” Aziraphale’s cheeks blazed red. “Codpieces are stylish!”

Crowley threw back his head and laughed, needing half a moment to compose himself while Aziraphale lay flustered, pouting, and _wanting_ on the bed. “Of course, Angel, of course. It’s fine. It was just a surprise.” He slipped a hand down Aziraphale’s pants and took that surprise in his fist, giving the angel a mollifying kiss on the lips as he did.

Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s mouth and jerked his hips. “M-my dear! Surely this isn’t part of a typical massage?”

“Well, I said I’d toss you off for Edinburgh, didn’t I?”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to bark out a laugh, though his was high and breathless. “That is most certainly _not_ what you said.”

“Close enough.”

Aziraphale was in no mood to argue semantics, content to enjoy Crowley’s expert manipulation, blushing at every filthy line from the play the demon whispered into his ear. Crowley soon had him a writhing mess. Aziraphale squirmed and dug his heels into the mattress, twisting the blankets in his fists until he finally flung the back of one hand over his mouth, biting at the knuckle to muffle his cry as he came with a shuddering gasp.

While Aziraphale struggled to regain rational thought, Crowley politely miracled away the dark wet stain from the front of his linen drawers before asking, “What if I take you to see the play for yourself tonight? And then dinner at that tavern you like. And then, well … perhaps I can provide you with a more pleasurable ride than the horse.”

Still catching his breath, Aziraphale frowned, brow furrowed with confusion.

“ _You_ know,” Crowley said, faltering only slightly. “We can make the beast with two backs?”

Aziraphale cocked his head.

“Oh, come _on_ , Angel!” Exasperated, Crowley demonstrated a rather obscene gesture using both hands.

Aziraphale’s jaw dropped. “ _Crowley_ ! That is … that is _indecent_!”

Crowley shrugged, “Your pal Willy thinks it’s pretty funny. Anyway … so, what do you say? Dinner and a show and then … whatever you’d like?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Ridiculous!” Aziraphale huffed, looking absurdly haughty for someone who had only just come in his pants from a quick handy. “I shan’t be seen in public cavorting with such a vulgar demon!”

He stood and went to the water basin to wash up, his back to Crowley. There was a beat of silence before, without turning, Aziraphale said, “I’ll meet you at six.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
